In The Mansion
by pilar-tok
Summary: Wesley, Drew e Keaton estão vivendo o sonho participando do X factor como Emblem3, mas eles continuam adolescentes e as paixões surgem na mansão dos participantes. Demi/Wes Drew/Jennel o rating pode mudar!


Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, hihihi, de Emblem 3, espero que gostem! Escrevam uma Review e me sigam no tt EmblemBR

Disclaimer: eu não sou dona deles, infelizmente rsrs

Wes POV

Era quinta feira, o dia depois do primeiro Live Show, e as coisas não pareciam reais. A nossa apresentação tinha sido a última e eu levei isso como uma notícia muito boa, queriam que as pessoas assistissem o programa até o fim. Nós sabíamos que já tínhamos uma torcida, mas o que aconteceu foi inesperado, eram muitas pessoas gritando. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu imaginaria que seria pra mim, quer dizer, pra nós.

- Que que tu ta fazendo ai olhando pra baixo com essa cara de quem tá apaixonado? - disse o Drew, que acabava de sair do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, ele adora fazer isso

-Nada, to só pensando - respondi, tentando evitar de olhar pra ele semi-nu

-Pensando na Demi né?

Demi. Eu conhecia as musicas dela antes daqui, já tinha até visto o filme dela. Mas sinceramente eu não mantinha muito interesse nela. Até a nossa audição. Quando entramos no palco a unica coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era que eu precisava dar tudo de mim. Depois que eu cantei minha ultima parte, eu me fixei nela. Talvez pelo fato de ser a pessoa mais bonita da banca, ou mais possivelmente pelo fato de ela estar me encarando diretamente. O L.A. começou a falar eu tentei, tentei mesmo, prestar atenção. Mas não tinha como. Quando finalmente chegou a vez dela, eu estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Uma vontade que ela nos elogiasse, surgiu instantaneamente. Quando ela disse que nós éramos "fofos" eu pensei "olha quem falando" e na mesma hora o Keaton falou " nós achamos você fofa". Me xinguei mentalmente por não ser eu a ter dito isso, mas pelo menos ele disse nós.

-Viu, eu sabia, tem alguém apaixonado - Drew me trouxe de volta a realidade

- É, sou eu quem fica "Jennel, posso te trazer uma agua?" "Jennel, quer que eu faça uma massagem?" - Falei com uma voz debochada, esperava que ele começasse a se defender e me deixasse em paz

Drew POV

Eu sabia que ele sabia. Nós somos melhores amigos, e ainda por cima estamos morando no mesmo quarto. Mas mesmo assim, ele falando alto o que eu falava, me deixou surpreso. Será que todos sabiam? Será que ela me achava idiota? Eu gosto tanto dela, ela é diferente de todas as meninas que eu já namorei, não que eu esteja namorando ela, pelo visto nunca vai acontecer.

- Pelo menos eu tento fazer alguma coisa, não fico aqui sentado que nem tu - disse

- Não é tão facil assim, a Jennel é só uma menina, a Demi é uma cantora hiper famosa e ainda por cima é a juíza do programa. - Ele disse, é talvez ele tivesse razão, mas pelo que eu vi, ela não evitava ele, e -

- O que aconteceu ontem Drew? - Meus pensamentos foram cortados

- Bom além de termos cantado e sido elogiados por todos os jurados, não muito - Sabia que não era isso que ele queria, mas queria ouvir o que ele queria exatamente

- Não idiota, na hora de os juízes falarem, o que ela falou?

- Quem? A Britney? - Uma torturinha basica é sempre saudável

- A Demi, idiota - Acho que eu já tenho que responder, ele já está se irritando

- Ela falou que nós a fazíamos desmaiar

- Nós? Nós 3 ou nós no geral? - Ele sabia a resposta

- Tu sabe que era pra ti, tanto que tu ficou todo envergonhado, está no youtube - O video é realmente engraçado, ele se curva todo e não para de sorrir

- Meu deus, que vergonha, ela deve ter visto

- Ah e teve também o som que tu fez, foi uma coisa entre um "awnnn" e um gemido, ainda não sei - Imitei exatamente como ele fez, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco

- Ai que vergonha, sério - Ele enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro

- Mas tem a parte boa! - Disse, apesar de por dentro estar morrendo de rir dele envergonhado

- O que? - Ele levantou tão rapido que eu até me assustei

- Quando ela disse que não podia olhar nos olhos de um de nós enquanto cantávamos, ela apontou pra ti

- Não era pro Keaton? - Fazido, ele sabia que não era

- Não se faz, tu sabia que era pra ti, tanto que quando ela disse que não devia estar flertando de volta, tu disse "sabia que tu estava flertando de volta"

- É na hora eu realmente achei que era pra mim, mas agora eu não sei mais

- Outra coisa o Keats é muito mais novo que ela, vocês tem quase a mesma idade - Era verdade, se um de nós tivesse uma chance com ela, era o Wes

- Essa conversa não tem propósito, nunca vai acontecer, agora tem alguém aqui que tá bem apaixonadinho, hein? - Pronto, voltou a mim

- Ela não gosta de mim, nem adianta - Essa era a verdade, não tinha o que fazer.

- Eu acho que ela gosta sim, e se não gosta tu pode conquistar, não? - A confiança dele em mim me assustava

- Não sei, acho que ela gosta do Keats, eles tão sempre juntos - Sempre, sempre, sempre

- Eu falo com o Keats mais tarde pra ver o que ele sabe

- Mas não conta por favor que eu curto ela

- Acho que eu ne preciso contar né, alguém fica cantando "If I was from Paris I would say uh lalalala" antes de dormir, todos os dias - Eu canto muito baixo, eu achava pelo menos

Antes de eu formular alguma resposta que provocasse ele, alguém bateu na porta. Wes disse "entra" mas eu estava de toalha ainda. Tudo passou pela minha cabeça, era a Jennel, ela iria me ver, me achar feio, sair correndo e nunca mais falar comigo. Quando a porta abriu, era só o cara da "Crew"

- Os mentores estão prontos pra vocês, na sala de cima, em cinco minutos - Ele disse, de uma modo um pouco grosso, e fechou a porta

- Vamos? - Wes pulou da cama

- Quanta animação pra ver o Simon hein! - Disse enquanto me vestia

- Sim, animação mesmo. E tu que escolheu uma camiseta regata, pra mostrar os braços pro Simon? - Idiota, ele percebia tudo

- Vamos logo idiota

Espero que tenham gostado! Sigam meu FC EmblemBR e recomendem pra amigos!


End file.
